In FIG. 8, shown is an example of a precure type tire retreading method. In this method, a tire base (a) is prepared by removing the tread rubber from a spent tire.
The tire base (a) has a tread forming face al from which the tread rubber has been removed and which is buffed.
To the tread forming face al, an unvulcanized rubber seat b for adhesive purpose is applied.
On the outside of the unvulcanized rubber seat b, a strip-shaped vulcanized tread rubber c is wound.
The tire base (a) around which the tread rubber c has been wound is subjected to a heating treatment.
Thereby, the tire base (a) and the tread rubber c are united (see Patent document 1 for example).
The heating treatment is carried out in a container d for heating treatment, e.g. vulcanizer or the like.
If a strip-shaped vulcanized tread rubber c is used, on the occasion of connecting both ends of the tread rubber c in its longitudinal direction, there is a possibility that the tread pattern becomes discontinuous in the tire circumferential direction. In this instance, the exterior appearance of the tire is deteriorated.
In order to solve the above-mentioned discrepancy, it is desirous that a tread ring or a tread rubber annularly vulcanization-shaped in advance is mounted on the outer peripheral surface of the tire base. In such a case, however, the need arises for a new apparatus for mounting an annular tread ring on the outer peripheral surface of a tire base with high accuracy.